Research and development toward improving fuel efficiency of vehicles has focused on vehicle components and systems. While operator performance might have a profound effect on a vehicle's fuel efficiency, little emphasis has been placed on improving operator skills This is due in part to the complexity of human behavior, vehicles, loads, and environmental conditions.